JAYNA FTW
by I am Thalia daughter of Zeus
Summary: A hot summers day at Camp Jupiter, what are the fifth to do, other than gossip about how Octavian sounds like a weird dude, Jason and Reyna's budding friendship and whine about the heat, well, there's napping, but only Emily wants to do that. ONESHOT ONLY, but I am willing to write more of these if you'd like!


**Hey guys, sorry to everyone who thought this would be an update for IHATS(This spells Ihats, weird) but no, I randomly got thinking about two hours ago before stalking a forum about Piper-hate, and this was nearly done before that, I just checked it over and it's done. So, this is a story centered around Camp Jupiter when Jason and Reyna were around 14 years old, I gave more campers than like the five or six we actually have from the 5th. Also, I was listening to La Vie Boheme from RENT before and thus, this was born and I really do believe Benny is channelling Octavian, listen to the song and it will all make sense on why I chose who.**

**Disclaimer: Really, I'm 16. I'm a GIRL! I'm WELSH! I am in no way RR and the series does NOT and NEVER WILL belong to me, because if it did you wouldn't be reading it.**

* * *

Abbie's Point of View:

It was a hot summer day, so hot that the praetors, David and Michelle(Although everyone calls her Mitchie) had given us all the day off to chill in our barracks, so that meant us in the fifth were stuck sweating as our air conditioner had broke down two weeks ago and we were waiting on a replacement, there aren't many campers who want to be friends with 'fifth scum', there are even less that would be even willing to spend the day in the barracks knowing about the air conditioning, but nobody ever said Reyna Arvon wasn't one for defying stereotypes. It was probably only because she and Jason had only just passed the 'I want to kill you where you stand and I will not hesitate if you say another word to me' stage into friends, they had been almost inseperable ever since. So that's where we were, everyone of us, fourty girls and boys lounging around on their bunks, chairs, beanbags and the like, trying to be comfortable in the heat, every guy in the room wore basketball shorts and no shirts, while us girls wore shorts and tank tops, even Reyna, who was lounging on Jason's bunk with her bare feet on Jason's lap as he sat on the other end, it was rather amusing how close they were after three weeks of friendship and not killing each other. My RENT Cd was playing in the background as we all listened to it, too hot to do anything else. After a while we'd just left La Vie Boheme on repeat because it was everyone's favourite, just because it had that bit over everything.

"Hey, does anyone think the way Benny talks in this sounds like Octavian?" Jenna, daughter of Trivia, asked, we all became silent and listened to the lyrics.

_Was the yuppy scum stomped,_

_Not counting the homeless,_

_How many tickets weren't comped?_

_Mimi, I'm surprised,_

_A bright and charming girl like you,_

_Hangs out with these slackers,_

_Who don't adhere to deals._

_They make fun, yet I am the one,_

_Attempting to do some good,_

_Or do you really want a neighbourhood,_

_Where people piss on your stoop every night,_

_Bohemia, bohemia's a falacy in your head._

_This is Calcutta, Bohemia is dead._

I nodded my head, along with everyone else in the room as I frowned, it almost sounded like that guy was channelling Octavian, creepy.

"And the way Benny talks to Mimi is the same way Octavian's been talking to Reyna like for the past three weeks." Lillian, daughter of Cupid added, I made a humming noise in agreement.

"Are you implying I slept with _Octavian_?" Reyna trilled disgusted, there was a silence before we all broke out making noises of disgust, some laughed and someone even cooed.

"Way to freak us out Rey." Jason said snarkily, Reyna gave him a semi-sarcastic smile in return.

"Nah, Reyna's Maureen and Gwen's Joanne." Dakota slurred, drawing glares from Jason, Reyna and Gwen, which I thought was cute, and Jason thought he was so good at hiding his crush on Reyna.

"I have dibbs on Joanne." Kasey, daughter of Mercury called out as her girlfriend, Emily, daughter of Somnus, napped from beside her.

"I call Maureen." Emily sleepily mumbled, and we all snickered as she returned to snoring.

"I'm Mark!" Bobby called out, I rolled my eyes but nodded, Mark could easily be played by Bobby.

"Who's Rodger?" Isobel asked, we all fell silent for a few seconds.

"Jason." Gwen decided in the silence, I covered my mouth to stifle my laughter as Jason and Reyna turned bright red and refused to meet each other's eyes, to the amusement of the rest of us.

"I'm the waiter!" Joseph called out after a period of silence, I looked at the son of Valcun and admitted to myself that yes, he would make a good waiter.

"Dakota and James can be Angel and Collins." I said, everyone agreed, including the Kool-Aid drunk son of Bacchus and the sober son of Apollo, who just happened to be my half brother. Eventually we just turned off the Cd player, leaving us in almost silence, aside from Emily's snoring.

"Anyone else realise that if we were actually in the play, Bobby would be dancing the tango with Kasey?" Reyna said randomly, we all came to the same conclusion and snickered at the faces Bobby and Kasey made, they were half-siblings of course.

"What else can we do, it's too hot to go outside." Imogen whined, the daughter of Venus looked bored.

"It's too hot in here." I retaliated, making Imogen wince at the reminder.

"I have a trick that might work." Reyna offered, we all looked at her. "Imagine somewhere cold, if you try really hard you'll feel that place more than the heat, it works best if you've ever been there." Reyna supplied, I closed my eyes and imagined the ski trip my mother once took me on, it was absoloutely freezing, after a while I felt the actual cold instead of the blistering heat, and my body temperature went down until I was confortable in the heat.

"Nice trick." Oliver praised after twenty minutes of us all in silence, the room felt less hot already.

"Thank you." Reyna replied as she sat up.

"Anyone think it's cooled enough for a nap?" Jason asked, I looked at the two fourteen year olds, I already could tell they went for a midnight run, considering Jason wasn't exactly quiet as he stumbled back in at 3am.

"Nap away superman." I assured him, then I watched him close his eyes as Reyna sat up to allow Jason to rest his head on her lap. "You too Battle Star." I added, Reyna looked relieved as she laid down next to Jason and curled up on top of the blankets. Once we were all sure they were in deep sleeps...(this meaning they were curled up against each other for warmth and comfort, and hands touching), I smirked at the rest of the cohort as Imogen held up the sign she had been working on in the heat.

**JAYNA F.T.W**

I snickered as she left it out to dry the paint but knew as soon as it was dry that thing was going under her bunk until they confessed their feelings for each other, right now they were awkward fourteen year olds, we would be waiting another two to three years, only one if we were lucky, but it would take a miricle for them to go into a relationship within the next few months, all I knew was they belonged together, and I was a daughter of Apollo, because when it comes to Jason and Reyna, it doesn't take a daughter of Venus to know that they were soulmates. Imogen said it best: Jayna for the win.

* * *

**And if Ray happens to be reading this(Hey Ray if you are!), you and I both know Jayna is awesome. Besides, it was cannon before Jason was ever mentioned, so for you Jasper lovers, HA in your faces! Flame me if you like, I am and always will ship Jayna.(P.S, if anyone can find me a profile on here that's named I am Jason son of Jupiter, please let me know, I would love to tell Ray(I am Reyna daughter of Bellona/ Ray S on FP) and we would have a good laugh.**

**Love.**

**Peace.**

**As stated above: JAYNA F.T.W!**


End file.
